


Whispers in the Dark

by girlwithdemonblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post sex cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithdemonblood/pseuds/girlwithdemonblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel make some late night confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dark

Dean and Cas fall back onto the bed in a tangled, sweaty heap. “That was,” Dean says slowly.

“Mmmm” Castiel hums in agreement, stretching out beside Dean, arching his back and extending his limbs like a cat. Dean puts his arm under Cas’ middle and scoops him up, draping him over his chest. Castiel goes willingly, too languid and well fucked to object to the movement.

Dean could get used to this. He likes being with Cas. He likes kissing Cas. He certainly liked having hot and athletic sex with Cas. And, even though he felt it lessened the severity of his masculinity, he likes cuddling with Cas. Dean likes it when Cas nuzzles his way into his neck. He likes the way Castiel wedges his leg between Dean’s in an effort to get as close as physically possible. He likes the warm, solid weight of Castiel on his chest as they drift off to sleep.

They lay there for a while, Cas breathing deep and easy while Dean cards his fingers through the angel’s thick, dark hair. Finally, breaking the silence, Castiel looks up at Dean through his lashes, blue eyes blinking sleepily at green. “You’re thinking too hard” Castiel accuses quietly. Dean chuckles softly and brushes away a few curls that have plastered themselves to Cas’ forehead with sweat. “ ‘M serious” Castiel yawns. “Can’t sleep when you do that.”

“Sorry.” Dean smiles at him, his stomach doing flips at the sight of Cas’ soft smile as he curls up against him. “I’ll stop.”

“Good” Cas mumbles against the skin of Dean’s neck. It’s a while before either says anything but then Castiel places a feather light kiss against Dean’s jaw and asks quietly, “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Deans says shifting down to look at Cas. He places a tender kiss on Castiel’s forehead. “I just really love you ‘s all.” He kisses the other mans face once more and rests their foreheads together.

“Oh” Castiel breathes out softly. “I love you, too.”

“ ‘S good” Dean mumbles as Cas kisses the tip of his nose. His breathing evens out and he is asleep in seconds. Castiel kisses each of his eyelids softly and snuggles down into the arms wrapped tightly against his waist. He lays his head onto the other mans broad chest and lets the quiet thump-thump of Dean’s heart lull him to sleep. 


End file.
